Switch
by Mizutaka
Summary: (on hiatus) The Reikai Tantei have been hit with a curse that, to put it simply, has switched them. Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yuusuke have all switched bodies and have no choice but to live the lives of each other until Koenma can fix it.


Whoo hoo, it's 3:24 in the morning! Moving on. Ahh, my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic . . . eh, I sure hope it isn't as horrible as I think it is. ^_^ But please excuse me for any out-of-characterness, which I'm sure is here because I think I screwed up Kurama a little bit. *sob* Anyway, I've seen this idea done before with other anime shows but not Yu Yu Hakusho, so I decided to give it a shot and add a twist of my own insanity. So be afraid. Very afraid.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, sorry, wish I did, but no. Togashi Yoshihiro, Perriot Studios, and now FUNimation do. So don't sue me, I don't really have anything of value. I want some money . . .   
  
**Story Key:**   
'italics' = thoughts   
". . ." = speaking   
[AN: . . .] = author note   
  
Anyway, onto the fic . . .   
  
  
  
**Switch   
Prologue: Laughter**   
  
Hiei was pissed. In fact, he was far beyond pissed. Über pissed, shall we say.   
  
"What do you mean?" he growled to the figure that sat before the four Reikai Tantei. Mahogany eyes blinked before a slender eyebrow lifted curiously.   
  
"I do believe that you heard me correctly," the son of Enma Daioh replied, drumming the long fingers of his teenage form against the cheap wood of his desk. Koenma briefly wondered if the hunk of wood would ever be replaced, but dismissed the thought when he noticed the piercing glare that was directed towards him.   
  
"What do you mean that you don't know if you can fix this?" Hiei ground out, his face displaying pure disgust as he motioned to himself and the others before resting his heated gaze upon the young god.   
  
"I mean exactly what I said," was the response. Koenma dusted himself off lightly with an aristocratic flair before continuing. "I'm not sure if I can, or how long it'll take, to fix this . . . _Switch_."   
  
"So we're stuck like this?" the brash leader of the team questioned, pulling out a strand of his hair and looking at it cross eyed as if he were trying to figure out what it was.   
"Yes, Yuusuke. In a sense, yes."   
  
This simple statement from the young god Koenma caused panic, and despair, and anger to resonate through the minds of his four lackeys.   
  
Yuusuke had begun to wonder how the hell he was going to break this news to Keiko without getting permanent dent in his head. Sadly, he was seeing no clear solution other than becoming a temporary nomad and living in the Makai for six months to avoid her reaction.   
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was regretting the fact that his mother, Minnaminno Shiori, knew nothing of the fact that in his former life he was a famous fox-demon thief who was now living in the Ningankai as her only child. If she was aware of all this, he would be so much happier about his predicament.   
  
Hiei, on the other hand, was trying to constrain himself from summoning a very well known dragon to attack his boss, for who knows how long he'd be stuck in prison if he did so. However, he was also trying to figure out how the hell he was going to manage to be stuck like _this_ for God knows how long.   
  
Unlike the others, Kuwabara was more concerned about his love life and self-esteem than anything else - Shizuru already knew about the Reikai Tantei, so explaining things to her would be a snap although it was guaranteed to be embarrassing. However, being romantic with his "Yukina-saaan" was an entirely different matter.   
  
"I will not stand for this!" Hiei cried suddenly, taking long strides as he stepped forward quickly, yet despite the distance he had traveled, the demon was amazed at the utter slowness in which he had moved. He was already missing his ability to move faster than most sight allowed.   
  
"I agree!" Yuusuke echoed, Keiko's angry face looming in his mind. He silently wondered why he could never have images of her looking pretty, and most of all happy, in his head instead of the patented Keiko death glare whenever he got in a situation like this.   
  
"What about my mother?!" Kurama cried, reaching back to flick his hair only to find emptiness. He almost sobbed in frustrationfrom the lack of both his precious hair and weapon storage space, but never the less continued his speech. "I can't tell her about this and Yuusuke can't pretend to be me so she won't suspect anything! He has absolutely no etiquette!"   
  
"I can't be around Yukina-san like this!" Kuwabara wailed as he waved his hands around in a panic, not at all realizing the fact that his love life was going to be the least of his problems. He began to pace quickly across the room, muttering to himself in despair. "I can't get near her when I'm in this condition - I've lost both my manliness _and_ my rugged good looks!"   
  
The prince of the dead stared at the scene with amusement, and although he probably shouldn't have, he began to chuckle slightly before bursting out in laughter, slamming his forehead to his desk and repeatedly pounding on the wood with his right fist, stopping his employees from their ranting.   
  
"Um, Koenma-sama," Botan commented nervously as she played with her sky blue side lock, her face contorted in dread as she observed the four evil glares directed towards her lord. The oar-wielding woman had been silently observing from the side of the room for a while, but now seemed a good of a time as any to intervene.   
  
"Koenma! This isn't funny!" Yuusuke cried angrily. In response, the god stopped laughing quiet abruptly and eyed the group before speaking once again.   
  
"You're right Yuusuke, it really isn't that funny. In fact this is a very serious problem, both for me and you," he said seriously although his chocolate eyes were sparkling with mirth. "But you should have seen the looks on your faces!"   
  
Koenma managed to keep his composure for about another five seconds after that last remark before he erupted into another fit of laughter, scattering papers everywhere as he spread his arms out across the desk and laid his head down to the wood. His form shook violently with his, as Kuwabara would say, unmanly giggling and the Reikai Tantei glared at him with much ferocity.   
  
"Koenma-sama . . ." Botan uttered pitifully as she sweatdropped profusely, her right eye twitching slightly at the sight of Enma Daioh's son forgetting how to breathe correctly as he laughed.   
  
It was going to be a long day.   
  
  
  
Short, yes I know, but it's a prologue, they're supposed to be short! Don't worry, you'll know when I get my chapters out - I strive to make them long. Lah lah lah, please review and tell me what you thought about Switch. Feel free to say whatever you want, I laugh at flames and I cherish both advice and positive attitudes! Anyway, share your thoughts with me and keep a look out for chapter one! *grins* 


End file.
